Ten Reasons
by carriecter
Summary: 10. I hate how you never worry about making mistakes'....'1. I hate how you can manipulate me with your cuteness.' Set before Uchiha Massacre.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto !! –cries-**

* * *

**- Ten Reasons -**

'10. I hate how you never worry about making mistakes.'

"_Sakura! This sentence is wrong…" Their Jounin teacher indicated a spot on her paper, "I've explained this paragraph many, many times. Pay more attention."_

_The whole class had turned around to stare at the pink haired gir__l, some of them snickering and whispering behind their hands. Sakura however, paid them no attention and merely __stuck her tongue out in a silly __fashion__ and said "sorry sensei, I'll pay better attention next time!"_

_The raven haired boy looked upon the scene with interest._

'_Has she no shame?' he asked himself._

'9. I hate how you're always smiling in that freakish way.'

"_Sakura?" Ino called._

"_Hai?" the rose haired girl turned around to smile at her friend.__ The Uchiha found his attention edge away from his book and looked up._

_He was taken aback by the radiance of that smile._

'_Is it possible to smile that big…?' he asked himself, rolling his eyes at her innocence._

_But he couldn't stop the blush from creeping on his cheeks, because really, deep down inside, he though she was really cute._

'8. I hate how you try so hard to fit in with people who you don't mix with.'

"_Oi, Sakura!" Kairi called her friend, "we're leavin' now. This place is boring."_

_The little girl stared a__fter__ her friend__s who were walking away._

"_H-hai," she said__ softly, running to catch up with them._

_The Uchiha stared at the scene, eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

"_Idiot, why don't you just tell her that you want to play in the sandpit?" He murmured to no one in particular. _

'7. I hate how you worry unnecessarily about others.'

_It was one of the normal small activities that Iruka had cooked up for his students. _

_Operation: Lead the kids into the woods and see if they can keep their cool._

_Everyone ended up getting lost. Some however felt that they knew that way back. Sasuke, for example, was quite sure he knew the way back. He didn't know about the root sticking up from the ground, though._

"_Ouch." He hissed, brushing his small hands over the scratch on his leg. He winced when he withdrew his fingers and found them to have specks of blood on them._

"_Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" He raised his head to see a small girl with green eyes._

"_Hn," He grunted, slightly embarrassed that she had seen him fall "it's just a scratch."_

"_But it's bleeding!" She was clearly very worried._

"_I'm fine."_

"_But-"_

"_Let's just find a way out of here."_

'6. I hate how your hair is pink. What kind of a hair colour is _that_?"

"_Ne, Sakura-chan?" A blond boy asked his classmate, "is your hair colour natural?"_

_Sakura giggled. _

"_Of course it is, Naruto! Mum would never let me dye my hair!" Naruto began to laugh with her._

"_It reminds me of cotton candy! And you have a sweet personality too " He said happily, "but I wish it would remind me of ramen…"_

"_Idiot," she said, shaking her head in disbelief, "what kind of person would have ramen hair?"_

"_Well Shikamaru's hair looks sorta noodley."_

"_No way! His hair is a pineapple!" And they both collapsed into laughter._

_From the seat in front, the Uchiha frowned. _

'_What kind of a stupid conversation are they having?'_

_But he really couldn't help the fact that from that day on, whenever he saw Sakura, he was instantly reminded of cotton candy._

'5. I hate how you make me laugh.'

"_My daddy has a compatible schedule!" Kairi boasted._

"_What does that mean?" Sakura asked, green eyes thoroughly confused._

"_It means that he can go to work when he wants and also take breaks when he wants." Ino answered._

"_Eh? You mean like a hobo?" Sakura exclaimed._

"_NO!!" Kairi's face exploded into colour._

_Sasuke chuckled, then froze in mid-chuckle. _

'_Why am I laughing?'_

'4. I hate how you're so annoying.'

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura walked up to the Uchiha._

"_What?" He replied, feigning annoyance._

"_I made you some cookies, do you wanna try them?" She asked, blushing._

"_No." Her face fell._

"_O-okay…maybe some other time then…" She walked away dejectedly._

_Sasuke felt strangely regretful for what he said. _

_And plus, he was starting to feel hungry…_

'3. I hate how you're so selfless.'

"_Naruto! Pay attention!!" Iruka yelled at the blond haired boy who was currently making paper airplanes. The said boy paid him no heed._

"_NARUTO!!" Iruka yelled, "That's it!! You will not be allowed to have lunch!!"_

"_Whaaat???" Naruto squeaked, eyes bulging, "But I'm hungry!!"_

"_Tough." Iruka when back to teaching his lesson._

_Sasuke felt a fall of paper hit his back, followed by a squeal from someone behind him._

_He turned around._

"_Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun! Can you pass that note to Naruto? It was meant from him but my aiming skills are bad so…"_

"_Hn." He picked up the note and couldn't help wonder about its contents._

_Sneaking a look, he read:_

'_That's okay, Naruto. We can share my lunch - Sakura.' _

_He sighed. Sharing lunch with Naruto would be an impossible task; the boy simply ate too much._

_So at lunch, he walked over to sit next to Sakura, who squeaked at his sudden appearance. _

"_Sasuke-kun-?"_

"_Here," He held out his bento, "have some of my lunch."_

"_W-what?"_

_Sasuke sighed impatiently._

"_The dobe is going to eat all of yours; do you want to go hungry?" He said, trying not to meet her eye. He didn't want her to have a misinterpretation. _

"_Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!!" She said, taking some onigiri from his box._

'2. I hate how you disturb my concentration.'

'_A good angle to throw a kunai at is…' Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows, trying to remember the answer._

"_Ne, Sakura-chan?" Ino whispered to her friend._

"_Yes?"_

'_Don't you think Sasuke-kun is cute?" The Uchiha's eyebrows furrowed even more._

'_Concentrate…concentrate…' He thought to himself._

"_W-what?" The blush on Sakura's cheeks put her hair to shame._

'_The good angle is…'_

"_C'mon, every single girl likes him!" A vein popped in Sasuke's head._

'_Don't listen to them…concentrate…'_

"_Yes, I like him!" Sakura whispered, but Sasuke heard._

_He froze._

'_What?' A blush crawled across his cheeks._

"_And…time's up!! Pass your papers to the front, please!" Iruka called out to the class._

_Sasuke cursed._

_He'd missed the last five questions._

'1. I hate how you can manipulate me with your cuteness.'

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked the raven-haired boy._

"_What?" He turned to glare at her, hoping that she would let him eat in peace._

_She didn't._

"_Can I sit here?" She asked, smiling and blushing._

"_Hn."_

"_Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"_

"_No." He grunted. Sakura's smile fell._

"_W-why not?" She asked, obviously hurt._

"_Just because."_

"_Please…?" She gave him a puppy-dog face; which he strangely found hard to ignore._

"_Why do you want to sit here anyway?" He asked curiously. Her face turned red again._

"_B-because I always see Sasuke-kun sitting her by himself, so I decided to sit here with him today! But if you don't want me to…" She turned to walk away._

"_Hn. It's okay. You can sit."_

"_Eh? Really?? Arigatou!!" She sat down and munched on an apple._

_Sasuke cursed._

'_Why couldn't I just refuse??'_

He finished the last reason and looked on the sheet which was now filled with his neat writing and titled 'Ten Reasons For Hating Haruno Sakura'.

_There. Ten __reasons. There's no way that anything I feel for her is something other than hate._

Smirking, he walked out to lunch, unaware that a pink-haired girl was eyeing the paper with interest.

When he came back from lunch, he found something scrawled at the bottom of the page.

Frowning, he picked up the paper. His eyes widened when he saw the familiar writing at the bottom.

'_It's okay. I like you too, Sasuke-kun.-Sakura'_

Please review!!


End file.
